On the Internet, social networks allow users to connect to and share information with each other. Many social networks include a content sharing aspect that allows users to upload, view, and share content, such as video content, image content, audio content, text content, and so on (which may be collectively referred to as “media items” or “content items”). Such media items may include audio clips, movie clips, TV clips, and music videos, as well as amateur content such as video blogging, short original videos, pictures, photos, other multimedia content, etc. Users may use computing devices (such as smart phones, cellular phones, laptop computers, desktop computers, netbooks, tablet computers) to use, play, and/or consume media items (e.g., watch digital videos, and/or listen to digital music).
Many social networks today alert a user's contacts when any important event, such as a birthday, is approaching for the user. In some cases, these alerts prompt the contact to message the user regarding the important event (e.g., wishing them a happy birthday). However, often times the prompted messages from a user's contacts end up quite repetitive across the contacts, making them hollow and unmemorable. This is true for a variety of important events including not only birthdays, but also many other types of life events: congratulatory messages (new city, new job, promotion, engagement, getting married, new child), reflections (anniversary of meeting a friend, end of school year, end of job), and calamities (get well soon, condolences), among others.